


Bath scene

by EspirituDelMar



Series: Overlord Stories & One-Shots [1]
Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ainz wants the Guardinas to be his friends more than his subordinates, Alternate take to the bath scene, Fluff, Gen, Loyalty, guardians as a family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 18:42:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15297657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspirituDelMar/pseuds/EspirituDelMar
Summary: An AU take on the bath scene that happens in the light novels. Short but sweet :)T just to be safe





	Bath scene

After Demiurge finished rinsing himself off, he headed for the tub, swishing his tail behind him. He was followed by Cocytus, who probably had as hard a time bathing himself as Ainz did, but who could effectively use all four of his arms to save time. Naturally, Mare was next. Ainz finally finished washing up several minutes after everyone was done.

The tub was quite broad, and a skilfully-carved lion statue disgorged hot water from its mouth into the steaming tub. Ainz walked through the water vapor and noticed that Cocytus was especially distant from the others. The other two were enjoying the hot water, at a distance from him.

“Ah~ the hot water feels nice.”

Ainz thought that as a child, Mare would swim around in the tub, but instead he simply folded his towel and put it on his head, a relaxed look on his face. That attitude was less fitting of a child than an overworked adult. As Ainz saw it, he felt surprise, and then he wondered, is the job of a Guardian of Nazarick really that tiring?

“Oh yes. I feel the fatigue flowing out of my body.”

Demiurge had removed his glasses. He splashed some hot water into his face and went “Ah~”, looking just like a middle-aged uncle.

“So. Hot.”

“That… that’s strange, er, didn’t you say you were resistant to this?”

“I. Am. But. I. Do. Not. Usually. Soak. In. Hot. Water. So. I. Am. Not. Used. To. It.”

“...Still, that’s no reason to use your cold aura. I hope you will keep your distance; I prefer my hot water somewhat scalding.”

Now he knew why Cocytus was so far away. The water around him was probably only warm now.

As they squabbled back and forth, with a troubled Mare trying to calm them, Ainz settled in the warm water with what would have been a thoughtful expression had he have facial muscles.

Now that he thought about it, Cocytus was basically an ice warrior, while Demiurge was a demon. Taking that into account, it was obvious that the water temperature they preferred would be the opposite. This realization made him feel a bit guilty, because he should have been aware of this from the start.

 _How bad is a boss that doesn't know such obvious things about his employees?_ Ainz thought dejectedly. And even more, now that his friends weren't here, he was seeing them on what he considered their children. As such, he sometimes dreamed of having the same camaraderie with the Guardians as he had with his friends. Though considering that he had to act like a leader worthy of their loyalty, that seemed very difficult if not impossible.

Still, acts of consideration towards his subordinates were expected from a good leader. And the idea of bathing together was so they could all relax and have a good time. If they needed different water temperatures to do so, then he should think of a way...

"Ah."

This soft exclamation froze the arguing pair who, thinking it was an exclamation of disappointment, promptly stopped and bowed while apologizing profusely.

"I am sorry that you had to see such a shameful display, Ainz-sama!"

"I. Am. Truly. Sorry. For. My. Foolish. Behavior. Ainz-sama!"

"Please raise your heads and do not worry about it," Ainz said, waving his hand dismissively. "Though baths are supposed to be enjoyable, so please keep your arguments for another moment."

"Yes!" Both said, rising and settling back to their places.

"Still," continued Ainz, "as I said baths should be enjoyable for all. But of course, you two being species that enjoy opposite temperatures can't enjoy the same bath together... That's why I would like to cast several spells on you, if I have your permission?" He might be their leader, but casting a spell on someone who's not an enemy without their permission was just rude.

The speechless Guardians took a few seconds to answer.

"You shouldn't waste your magic just to make this lowly servant more comfortable-!"

"There. Is. No. Need. For. Ainz-sama. To. Trouble. Himself. For. Someone. Like. Me-!"

"It's no trouble, don't worry," dismissed Ainz. "It is my wish that we all enjoy this time of relaxation; besides, these spells aren't particularly strong and this is the first time I've found a use for them. So again, do I have your permission to cast them?"

After receiving their consent, Mare's too, Ainz turned towards Cocytus.

"Since this spells are so weak I won't be needing any item or scroll to cast them. Let's get you comfortable first, Cocytus." He raised his hand, palm facing the Ice Guardian, and chanted, "[Temperature Control - Reverse Temperature]. This is a spell that makes you feel the opposite temperature of the one you're experiencing at that moment. So if you were in a desert, for example, it would feel as if you were in the Ice Pole and vice versa"

"I. See. I. Feel. More. Comfortable. Now. Thank. You. Kindly."

"I'm not finished. Now, [Temperature Control - Regulate: Water]. This allows me to regulate the temperature the one I cast it on feels when they get in contact with the element I mention. Unfortunately, this spell only lets you raise the temperature, and lower it just a bit. But it should be fine now that you will feel the opposite..." Ainz took hold of the small wheel that appeared when he cast the second spell and began turning it. "Tell me when it feels more comfortable"

The wheel had turned a few times before Cocytus told him that it was perfect and relaxed in the ice-cold water only he could feel.

"Next, [Temperature Control - Regulate: Water]." This spell was directed towards the water itself "This way the water will stay constant at a certain temperature until I release the spell. That way, Cocytus, you can join us" Speechless at such kindness, Cocytus could only nod and get closer "Now, Mare" He turned towards the shy Guardian, who had been watching everything with open curiosity and was a bit startled to be addressed "Tell me when the temperature is the most comfortable for you."

"Ah, A-Ainz-sama I don't really care!" Mare hurried to say "T-The water should be at the temperature Ainz-sama enjoys the most!"

"As an undead, I perceive temperatures somewhat differently than you," Ainz explained, "so even though I notice the heat, more or fewer degrees don't make any difference for me. So doesn't it makes sense for you to decide?"

"Ah, well, if you put it like that..."

Mare indicated that he would like the water to be a bit cooler, and Ainz did so with the same spell he cast at Cocytus, [Regulate: Water].

"Finally, Demiurge. Feel free to stop me when you're comfortable" Casting the spell a third time, Ainz turned the wheel. Like Cocytus, it took some turns before the demon gave the signal.

Preparations finished, Ainz joined their guardians in sighing in relaxation.

"This feels so good..."

"I concur."

"Truly. Wonderful."

"But still, Ainz-sama" Demiurge said, "You really shouldn't have troubled yourself with this..."

"Leave it, Demiurge," Ainz said, eyes closed (only noticeable because the red points of light normally on his eye sockets were empty). "Besides... You are all working very hard for me and Nazarik. I feel as if I should return that loyalty in some way... If a few meager spells in a bath help you, then I am glad."

The other three males were speechless. Again. The more personal time the passed with their leader, the more this seemed to happen.

This was because their Master's care for them seemed to have no bounds. As such, the loyalty they felt for the only Supreme Being that had stayed and answered to their loyalty in the best way possible, augmented even more.

They had been prepared to give everything, even their own souls, for the Supreme Beings and Nazarik from the very moment they were created. But Ainz-sama's attitude towards them had shifted that loyalty towards him, and his acts of consideration and kindness only cemented it.

Sometimes, deep in their hearts, they thought that if someday their creators appeared and asked them to betray such a wonderful Master, for whatever motive... They wouldn't be able to say yes.

Because the most important being for them weren't their creators anymore.

It was Ainz Ooal Gown... Momonga-sama.

The only Supreme Being who stayed with them until the end.

_We swear our whole fealty to you...and only you. Momonga-sama._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts to add to my series! No matter what they are, I promise to write them :)


End file.
